Naruto's Lullaby for a stormy night
by ANBUtaicho32
Summary: Naruto's only memory of his mother


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lullaby for a stormy night**

The sky is bringing a down poor of rain signaling what is about to become a day of sorrow, hatred, and the birth of the child of prophecy.

Konoha is in chaos. The greatest of the Biju is attacking, The Kyuubi no Youko. Inside the hospital the soon to be hero is being born.

Uzumaki Kushina had never felt this much pain in her entire life. Medics are franticly trying to help the injured and make sure the Yondaime's wife and child survive child birth. With one final push the baby is born, the baby has blond hair and the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes.

The baby won't stop crying fearing the rain and feeling the oppressive power of the great demon. The medics are frantic to stop the baby for if this continues the baby will die because he was born prematurely.

The slowly dieing mother asks for her baby and starts to sing a song to calm him.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

The baby's cries subside after hearing the gentle and loving voice of his mother. By the end of the song the baby has fallen asleep and his mother whispers her final words to him.

"No matter what you do I will always love and be proud of you my son…Naruto-Kun"

And with that Uzumaki Kushina passed away.

Shortly after the Yondaime arrived and found his wife dead and his son sleeping in her arms. Tears leak from his eyes, but he knows he has no time to mourn because the Kyuubi still needs to be stopped. He prepares Naruto for the sealing. His final words to his son before he went to stop the demon were "I love you and become the hero I know you can be my son".

It is the day of the Sandaime's funeral and everyone in the village has come to pay their respect. Slowly the Shinobi look towards the area to where the Rookie Nine and their sensei are and they start to hear a song through the rain.

It was coming from "Konoha's most unpredictable ninja" Uzumaki Naruto.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

Later when the rest of the Konoha 12 and their sensei ask what the song was he responds.

"It is all I have to remember my mother by"

The answer leaves them shell-shocked and all they can do is stare at his back as he walks away to the Hokages' Mountain.

**The End**


End file.
